


Late Afternoon

by Markvana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markvana/pseuds/Markvana
Summary: Mark gets a big surprise.





	Late Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> (I gonna make this a two chapter thing, I'll update it as soon as possibleee)
> 
> HI PEPS! Its my first time ever witting a fanfic guys so I hope you will like it :>.  
> I felt like the Taemark ship lacked some more fics so here ya go (btw my english is not so great so if you find any misspelling don't doubt on letting me now)  
> Any feedback will be appreciated <3  
> 

It was late in the afternoon, strands of gold entered the room thought the curtains.

Mark groaned, covering his eyes for the sunlight with his fore arm, frowning a little. He was exhausted, the weeks before have really taken a tool on him, from all the shows they had to attend to all the songs he had to preform, sleeping once didn’t seem to do the trick for him.

“Ugh... how much did I sleep” he said as he rubbed his eyes, standing up and slowly getting out of bed, stretching. Today was one of the free days they got on their schedule, and he had so much things he planned to do, like spend some quality time with his bandmates, but judging by the time he could tell he wasn’t gonna do much. Tomorrow was Monday, and they have to sleep early since it is a busy day.

“Damn it, 5:30... guess I’ll have to spend the day here…. boring. ” he said as he plopped down his bed, thinking of what he could do to waste away the time left. After fidgeting with his phone for a while he decided to roam around the dorm to see if anybody was around, since he didn’t have any messages from the others asides from Lucas telling him he was hanging out with dream.

 

\-------------

 

“Oh, oh my god, Tae”  
Ten whispered as Taeyong bit down his neck, tracing the marks he left behind with the soft touch of his tongue, caressing the sides of Ten’s body.

“You don’t need to be silent Ten, nobody is home” Taeyong mockingly whispered back at Ten, gaining a little smack as response, making him chuckle.

Ten held Taeyong’s collar with both hands as he kissed him, eyes shut. Taeyong rough hands were lightly touching Ten as he started going lower, holding on Ten’s hips, placing butterfly kisses on his collar bones, Adam’s apple, down his chest nipping at the skin front time to time. “Ah, god...” Ten placed his hands on the countertop to gain stability, Taeyong really knew how to work him up.

Ten moaned breathlessly as Tae kissed his left nipple, before liking it slowly and biting the tip a little hard, repeating the process with the other one, until they were rosy and wet. He snuck one of his hands from Ten’s hip to the inside of his shorts, grabbing his already hard member, making Ten buck his hips at the sudden contact

“Shit.. stop the teasing” Ten hissed, a gasp escaping from his mouth, making Taeyong chuckle, kissing him

 

\-------------

 

Mark roamed through the hallway, peeking through all the rooms, he opened the last door, Taeli and Taeyong’s, empty, as he walked out for the room he heard broken cry coming from the kitchen, he decided to go investigate. It seemed he was not alone in the dorm after all, but the scene he saw unfolding before him took him aback

The sounds turned out to be what he least expected, both Ten and Taeyong were in the kitchen, a naked Ten splayed on the counter top, his belly against the marvel, as Tae fucked him from behind, tugging on his hair to make is back arch, Tae’s left hand holding Ten’s hips down.

“What”  
He managed to muster a whisper from the shook, wanted to tell himself he didn't like what he was watching, but he would be lying to himself. The way Taeyong was pinning Ten down, now holding both of Ten’s wrists on his back, how Ten grunted and squirmed at every thrust. He felt the blood rush down, getting harder with the more he saw. His hand hovered over his clothed member, he knew peeking like this was wrong, before he could do anything his conscience took control again and he decided to hold back. Back into himself, he tried to walk backwards with the intention of going unnoticed but unluckily tripped with one of the elevated steps in the hallway, making a little rustle which caught Tae’s attention.

“What was that?”

“Oh god I don’t know Tae, it sounded like something fell”

“Wait here, l‘ll look around, just in case”

He heard a huff, a zipper and some steps, and it was enough to make him panic, he was unsure of what to do, his brain having a mental lapse and deciding the best option is to suppose this didn’t happen and just hide in his bedroom and probably take care of the “issue” in his pants later. He stood up, rapidly shaking off any dust in him and started to tip-toe to his room as quiet as he could, praying to not get caught, but just when we grabbed the doorknob-

“Oh, hi Mark”

He turned around startled, his soul almost leaving his body. Taeyong had a somewhat annoyed look on his face, arms crossed, the sleeves of this shirt rolled up, showing his lightly muscular, veiny forearms.

“Uh.. hi hyung”

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you go out with the others?”

"Oh, hehe, no actually; I, overslept" he replied nervously

"I see… then, are you hungry?"

"No hyung it’s fine, I'll...just find something to do"  
The nervous smile on his face was almost too obvious as he tried desperately to hide the boner growing in the front of his pants, mentally telling himself to calm down and hoping Taeyong wouldn't notice.

“Well, I’ll be going..." He started to twist the knob, opening the door to flee

"Wait” Mark stopped dead on his tracks “How much did you see?"

“W-what do you mean hyung?"

"I'm not stupid Mark, I heard you"

"What? Me? I just walked in here!"

Taeyong slowly approached him, at the same time he drew back until his back hit the wall, he was cornered.

"I- I really don't know what you're talking about...I"

"Mark, your face is completely red"

"I..."

"And… the front of your trousers are telling me all I need to now"

And Taeyong snickered, slightly feeling Mark's thigh, making him let out a chocked moan, covering his mouth shamefully after, eyes wide.

"Hyung…”

Tae's intense eyes stared down into Mark, getting even closer, making him feel so exposed and even a bit eager, he looked away trying to evade the gravitational pull from the handsome man.

“i’ll just leave you alone..."

"Really?"

“Uh?”

“Are you sure you want to leave? Cause… this is saying otherwise”

The older nonchalantly pointed again at his noticeable erection, a small smirk on his face, Marks face felt hot, he was paralyzed on the spot.

 

"You can join us, if you want" Taeyong’s lips were deadly close to Mark’s ear, his breath ghosting on his neck

"What?”

At that, Ten's curiosity peaked as he walked to find a very flustered and confused Mark next to much more relaxed Taeyong, a mischievous smirk on his face, almost as he was having fun.

"Mark? What's wrong? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I simply made a suggestion" Taeyong and Ten looked at each other, his voice trailed a little off, and something seemed to click on Ten. (i wanna add to this or fix it)

Ten walked towards them, taking Mark’s face on his hands.

“Mark, baby, what did you see” Ten whispered seductively, caressing the side of Mark’s face, he has blushing so hard right now, it didn’t help that Ten only had some shorts on.

“I swear Ten I…”

“Did you see your hyung get fucked hard? baby?” Ten said with no shame in his voice, he tilted his head and his nose poked on the left side of Mark’s neck, breathing in, right hand still cupping his face, the other going lower and holding Marks waist.

“…” Mark lowered his sight, eyes hooded, mouth open as if he was out of words, Ten bit softly on the skin of Mark’s neck, making him whimper.

“Do you want Taeyong to fuck you? or do you want to fuck me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok im not so good at writing fanfics so tell me if you liked it of if i should improve something, i would appreciate the feedback so i can i get better!


End file.
